Pierceid
Pierceid has emerged from the darkest corner of Purgatory to support The Inheritor on his claim to the throne of hell. What people seem to be forgetting is that, why would such a powerful and feared creature stand behind someone weaker? Or is there a thicker conspiracy behind grand scheme of the plot? Role: Denier Overview This completely broken monster can be obtained in an upcoming Breeding Quest. He has two AOE control moves, Possession and CDA (like Sunblast, but much better, since Possession comes with Nightmares and CDA comes with a 3-Turn Death Countdown), good stats, inflicts AOE Curse, and easily deserves the OP rank. Pros * Nice stats * Possession and AoE Reverse Healing * AoE CDA and 3-turn Death Countdown * AoE 3-turn Death Countdown with 0 CD and 0 Stamina cost * 50% Nightmares, Curse, and Bleeding * Amazing Special: AoE 60 Dark Dmg + AoE Mega Possession + 3-turn Death Countdown + Positive Effects Block * AoE Curse * AoE Possession and Nightmares * Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious trait * Self True Vision + Single PER + Curse + Block Positive Effect * Nice design Cons * Dodge Area will counter her * High-ish cooldowns * Stamina costs are a little high for most moves Recommended Moveset * Possess you with One go (AoE 35 Dark Dmg + Possession + Nightmare w/ 35s, 3 turn CD) * Sit and Lose (AoE CDA + 3 Turn Death Countdown w/ 35s, 3 turn CD) * Corruption in Disguise (AoE 30 Dark dmg + Curse w/ 25s, 2 turn CD) * I'm Sucked into your Lies / Pick And Choose / That's the Inner (Lies for Single 50% Nightmare + Curse + Bleed w/ 15s, 1 turn CD) / (Choose for AoE 30 Special dmg + 50% CDA w/ 25s, 2 turn CD) / (That's the Inner for Self-True Vision + Single PER + Curse + Block PE w/ 20s, 3 turn CD) Recommended Runes : 3 Speed (obviously she is a denier) Recommended Allies Neobuki Neobuki is a great teammate for Pierceid. She is a good ally because she can apply 2 amazing immunities to her allies; Torture Immunity and Control Immunity. This is good because Pierceid is Immune to only one form of control; Possession. But Neobuki’s Control Immunity can make Pierceid immune to 2 more forms of control; Stun and Freeze. Torture Immunity would also be great because it will block other status effects such as Poison, Burn, and Ignite that will take life away. Cain Cain is a impressive '''attacker, and is at least a good ally to everyone. He is gonna kill monsters quick because of his hard hitting extra turn moves and the fact he does '''Triple Damage to Bleeding Monsters, '''which is a status effect he commonly inflicts. Although Anticipation may counter him, he will still be a good hard-hitting teammate for Pierceid. Marquis De Flambé Marquis de Flambé is also a '''outstanding '''ally for Pierceid. He can apply many torture effects to his enemies such as Ignite, Burn, Sunburn, and '''Poison, which can reduce a monster‘s power by 20%. He‘s also a very hard-hitting monster, as he can do up to '''70 Fire dmg in a single move. '''He is also an outstanding ally for Pierceid and for, well, anyone. Counters * Because of Pierceid's many great AOE skills, monsters with AOE Dodge as their trait can basically hard counter her. Ex. Helgudin, O'Reilly Category:Dark monsters Category:Underworld book Category:Cause Possession Category:Instant Death Users Category:Cooldowns Activated